


Link and Medli

by RisanF



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker
Genre: F/M, Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-08 11:44:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 89
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18622657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RisanF/pseuds/RisanF
Summary: Old Valentine's Day artwork of Link and Medli. (featuring Link's Kyary Pamyu Pamyu outfit!)





	Link and Medli

For the ten year anniversary of my Valentine's Day art tradition, I present unto you: Link and Medli! Medli is my favorite character from Wind Waker, and I was also pleased she made it into Hyrule Warriors. Since Medli is all dolled up here, I was left looking for an appropriate outfit for Link, and decided on the tux from the Kyary Pamyu Pamyu commercial. Can you believe it took me until the very end of drawing this to remember to make the hearts look like Heart Containers? >_<


End file.
